Negito: Trip to the Hidden Nations
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: An off-shot of Negito: The Great Shinobi Mage where Negi and the class of 3A plus Kotarou, Kiactu's group, and the girls from Witch Hunter meet the people from Konoha and the rest of the ninja world that influenced Naruto.
1. MEETING THE PARENTS!

**NEGITO: TRIP TO THE HIDDEN NATIONS**

Prince: Welcome to my newest story yet. Like Kyuubi16's offshoots, this is one of Negito's, where the entire class of 3A meets the Rookie 12 plus the adults that didn't die in the Fourth Shinobi War and the people that Naruto's helped all over the nations. That means they'll meet the Sand Siblings, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Team Ebisu/Naruto, just to name a few. I'm not sure if their sensei count as part of the team, but they are included in that list.

Kiactu: The pairings are the same as that in canon Negito.

Naruto/Most of the girls in 3A

Kiactu/Two Girl/OC/Witch Hunter harem

Negi/Ayaka/Anya

Kotarou/Natsumi

Prince: This fic is filled with fan service because of how the girls from Witch Hunter dress, plus with Negima being the manga that it is. Don't be surprised when you find something like this from Naruto.

**CHAPTER START**

"Yo, Negi, wake up," a voice called out to its target, a ten-year-old redhead boy who was currently snuggled up to the exposed of a redheaded girl whose hair was a shade lighter than his. Said boy stirred, only managing to slide the girl's pajama bottoms down her legs more. The blond owner of the voice pouted before getting up in the boy's face. "OI, GAKI! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" It only managed to startle the girl Negi was clinging to, causing a knee to hit the voice's owner in the face with a vicious strike.

The owner of the bed on the floor woke up suddenly when she heard the thud of a body hit the floor. "Ah! Oh Kami! I don't think Kurama can fix this!" the boy yelled, holding a bloody nose. "Fuck, Asuna! Why'd you have to kick me?" Said girl looked over her bed. "You shouldn't have surprised me like that, baka," she answered. "And what the hell did I say about sleeping in my bed, Negi?" The boy woke up, sleepily rubbing his eye. "Oh hey," he yawned. "Where's Naruto-nii?"

"Ara, are you alright, Naruto-kun?" the chocolate-haired girl asked. Naruto's nose stopped bleeding and began to heal. "I'm fine, Konoka. Just need some time to let this heal. Negi, Kiactu's going to meet us at the classroom and escort all of us to the train station. There's supposed to be a train that takes us to my home dimension, which is where we'll meet a group of people who'll escort us on a hike to Konoha."

"So, we're just going for a hike to some land that we don't even know with strange creatures that we know nothing about for a month?" Asuna asked. "Can't we just ride a bus or something?" Negi agreed by nodding his head. "Actually, there are other ways. Kiactu was going to rent a caravan for us. You know, with horse-drawn carriages and all that. We don't really ride motor vehicles yet for some reason and usually just camp out on journeys like this. Kiactu's actually the only person to have a motor vehicle and doesn't really use it unless he's in a dimension that uses them. And the Ohma is a creature that doesn't attack unless you provoke it. I had a pet Ohma once, until it grew up and became vicious."

"What is an Ohma like?" Negi asked. "Well, when born, they are the size of a baby chimp but they can grow to be as tall as a man and are extremely hairy," Naruto explained. "They're actually so hairy that the only things that aren't covered in fur are their claws and faces. I heard that they can be poisonous as well." Immediately, a tall four legged creature with long claws, an Oni mask face, long claws, and dripping fangs sprang into the three's minds. "And they walk upright."

"Um . . . Should we really take this trip to a dangerous place?" Negi asked. "Is it any more dangerous than Nara?" Naruto asked. "At least in this place, the only person they believe to know magic is Sora. And he's got immunity to village recruitment because he, Ichigo, Percy, and I are part of Kiactu's team. " After they got packed, they headed to the classroom, where the girls of Class 3A met up with those of Kiactu's group. "Hey, everyone," he said. "This is my group: Aoi and Nao Kando, Aiko Ando, Sanae Yamamoto, Naoko Murakami, Mordred (you can call her Halloween), Aria Godspell, Varete, Visul, Morgan, Guinevere, (Add more names when Mobile Hotspot/USB Modem is found)." They introduced themselves, though most of the girls questioned their choice of clothing with most of them being questioningly skimpy.

"Anyway, the train to Iwa should take at least sixteen to seventeen hours to reach the village," Kiactu explained. "There, we will meet our escorts Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji." Naruto looked puzzled. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Why are you dressed like Allen Walker with a mask?" he asked. Kiactu was wearing a white button-down blouse underneath a tuxedo vest and matching slacks. The collar wasn't straight on his neck and stood at end. "Um . . . Any questions that has nothing to do with my choice of attire?" Fuuka raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Narutaki?" Kiactu asked. "How long will the trip be before we make it to Naruto-sensei's home village?"

"It should take a few days at most," he admitted. "We'll be making stops in certain villages like Nadeshiko . . . Wait, I can't go to Nadeshiko. There has to be another way."

"Not without going on a trip without taking breaks," Naruto asked. "Why do you want to skip Nadeshiko?" Kiactu nervously laughed before admitting out loud, "There's this girl I want to avoid. She really wants to fight me and I don't want to." Sanae looked a little confused. "Why do you not want to fight her?" the ten-year-old girl asked. Naruto looked a little nervous as well. "You see, Nadeshiko is a matriarchal village where the women fight the men to get a husband. If you try to run and you're a guy, you can be killed. If you lose and you're a guy, you get killed. If you win, you marry the girl," Kiactu answered. "I don't think you get killed if you lose," Naruto responded, "though you do get killed if you run away."

Silence echoed from the walls of the classroom. "So, you die if you run away from the girl and get caught, but if you stayed and won, you end up getting married," Aiko pointed out. "Yep," Kiactu answered. "And Allen's not getting his outfit back." He walked off, whistling a familiar theme song.

Later found everyone out at the train station as Kiactu stood by the tracks. "My train should be here in a few minutes," he stated before looking around. "Hey, where's Eva-chan?"

"Master said that she wasn't attending," Negi answered. "She said something about an immortal idiot, an idiot fox, and an idiot whiskered blonde." Kiactu and Naruto took offense while somewhere in an empty white space a giant russet red fox opened one eye and glared off into the distance. "Naruto," the fox called out. "What is it?"

"When you find the girl, let me have a few words with her," he commanded. Naruto nodded. "Sure, Kurama." Back with Kiactu and the others, they all stayed by the train as Naruto and Kiactu left to gather their last two students. They both made it to the log cabin on Sakura Lane before going to the door. As the two gathered, Kiactu stopped a bit before kicking the door open.

"HEY EVA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. After a bit of silence, a small blond girl stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want?" she growled. "To know why you weren't at the meeting place for the trip," Kiactu responded. "You do remember that I can't exit this school, right?" she asked. "Yeah, Nagi made it so you don't leave this school, not this dimension," Kiactu pointed out. "Are you stupid? There's no spell that can change dimension!"

"Do you forget who your acquaintance is?" he asked. "I hop dimensions for a living. Now hurry up and pack so we can go. I'll even trick the seal for you." When Eva raised an eyebrow, he tried to explain. "The seal functions by keeping you in this seal, correct?" Once he got a nod, he decided to continue. "By hopping dimension, it'll be as if you never left the seal and is on campus. I think I can find some way to make it as though we did attend class with the girls keeping the memories through their dreams."

"But how did you come up with a spell like that?" Evangeline asked. "It was a test to restart my mystics after they had been out of use for a time. I just summoned a portal and POOF! Instant way to hop dimensions." After packing, they got on the train, which took off.

"Now, I think I want to go change," Kiactu informed them. "Iwa's climate is extremely humid, what with all the rocks and a friend of mine is the Iwakage. He's supposed to be meeting up with us and our escorts in a few minutes. He's extremely old, but don't point it out . . . Kotaro." Said hanyou sheepishly laughed. ". . . Because that's my job. Get your own old man to make fun of, like that fifty year old genin." He and Naruto held a snicker in.

"I can't believe that guy didn't make chunin at some point in time," Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it's basically you from the future," Kiactu retorted. They both smiled at one another before fists went flying. They both punched each other in the face, sliding back from the force. "GAH! What is that mask made of?" he asked. "Oh, just porcelain and steel," Kiactu answered. Naruto then found his gut pounded in and coughed up a hack of blood. "Okay, that's it," he growled, launching himself at Kiactu. The girls just stared at the scene with questioning gazes.

"They're like little kids fighting over a piece of candy," Halloween commented. Suddenly the two drew kunai before slashing at one another with the sharp knives. "Two kids with knives fighting over a piece of _really_ good candy." Varete just stared at the two with her empty gaze. "This has gone on long enough," she said, a shadow throwing something at the back of Kiactu's head. "Do you think that was such a good idea, Varete?" Visul asked. She somehow pulled a Bo out of somewhere. It obviously was a hard thing to do considering how short the Chinese dress she was wearing. "I could have just hit him with my bo."

Once Kiactu came to, he noticed that he was chained to the seat. "Oi! What's the big idea?" he yelled, only to get hit upside the head by the ball shaped end of the Bo. "You're too destructive," Visul explained, "so Halloween and Morgan decided to chain you to this chair in an unmanned car and I volunteered to watch over you." Kiactu tried to struggle only to notice that he couldn't move. "Hey, Visul," he called her in a sultry voice. It caught her attention.

"Could you loosen these chains for me?" he asked in that same voice. "I just feel so uncomfortable in this position." That was when she glanced at him before turning her attention to something else. "Nope," she simply answered. "If I loosen them, you'll escape and attack Naruto like before." Kiactu stayed silent for a while before trying a different approach. "Have you lost some weight?" he asked.

"Is that a breast reduction joke?" Visul asked. Her girls were one of the biggest on the train, only triumphed by Guinevere, Varete, and that Chizuru girl from Naruto's class. They basically popped out with how her dress was low-cut in the chest area. "Nonono," Kiactu tried to play off. "It's just how thin your stomach looks. Is that a six-pack?" Did I mention how thin the dress was? If Kiactu strained his eyes or took off his mask, he could make out the indention of a nipple in the chest area. That still got a Bo-induced knot to form on his head and a "Thanks for the comments." from her.

After a few more hours, they made it to Iwa. "Ah, Iwa," Kiactu said aloud. "The Village Hidden in the Rocks. Time to start shit with Onoki about how no matter how old I get, I'll still look this young." He was dressed in a short-sleeved open-neck blouse underneath a short-sleeved jacket that was opened to show the neck area of the blouse and was held together by straps that crisscrossed in the shape of X's leading from his chest. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and crisscrossing straps as well. He also wore open-toed sandals, as well as black combat fatigues.

Naruto too was dressed up differently than how he came. With his signature black-and-orange jumpsuit under his red sage cloak with black flames along its trim, he actually looked more mature than the aura he usually let out at the school. He had taken his hair out of its ponytail, just letting his shoulder-length hair hang. "So, where's our escorts?" he asked, ignoring Kiactu's previous intent of action. "Troublesome," a familiar voice called out. "We're over here."

"I should've known it was Shikamaru," Kiactu sweatdropped. "Wasn't he supposed to escort us to the village?" Naruto asked. Kiactu nodded before pointing out that Lee, Choji, and Kiba weren't with him. "Choji went to get some more chips." Kiactu sweatdropped and shook his head as he thought, '_Why not?' _"I think Kiba said something about catching some tail."

"That makes sense. Kiba really is a giant pervert."

"And Lee ran off to go spar with someone, spouting about the springtime of youth and laughing just like Gai-sensei." Kiactu and Naruto, as well as choice members of the group, sweatdropped collectively. "Yep," Naruto agreed. "That sounds about right." The conversation stopped as soon as they heard, "Ah! Naruto-kun! Kiactu-kun! AT LAST, MY ETERNAL RIVALS HAVE RETURNED FROM THEIR MISSION! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS HELPED THEM TO PREVAIL!" A tall boy in a green jumpsuit with a grey open jacket vest with orange leg and arm warmers appeared. He had bowl-cut hair and enormous eyebrows, which caught most of the girls' attention.

"His eyebrows are almost as bushy as the Headmaster's," Chisame said aloud. "This, my dear associate's students plus, is Rock Lee, self-proclaimed Beautiful Beast of the Leaf," Kiactu introduced with a half-assed attitude. "Oh, Kiactu-kun, you add such nobility to my name," Lee said. "I am not deserving of the title. For my punishment, I will run 500 laps around Iwa with at least a thousand pounds upon my back." He then ran off, leaving most of the girls to question his sanity.

"You should see his sensei," Kiactu explained. "I'm surprised that Neji and Tenten didn't turn out like the both of them."

"If we did, Hiashi-sama would be most disappointed," said Neji. "Hyuga are known for their sternness and ability to stay calm under pressure." Neither Kiactu nor Naruto were listening to the boy and missed the tick marks that appeared on his otherwise emotionless face. "Damn you two," Neji said, his white eye twitching in annoyance. "Wait, why are you here?" Kiactu asked once he finally noticed that Neji had been talking.

"Tsunade-sama thought that the group she sent wouldn't be able to cooperate, so she sent me with Shikamaru as back-up," Neji explained. "It was something about when you, Naruto, Lee, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru getting into a brawl every time you meet up." Kiactu and Naruto took offense to that. "Yeah, M-Sora gets into them with us too. It's how we guys bond!" Kiactu argued.

"Yeah! We aren't like you, who just end up doing his hair over and over again when he's not training!" Naruto yelled. The tick mark on Neji's head began expanding. "Yeah, that's almost as bad as the time you impregnated a priestess." Naruto sweatdropped as the air suddenly became saturated with killing intent, even Nodoka was displaying it. "I thought we weren't ever going to ever bring up the sexual encounters we had," he answered. "Despite the fact that apparently Kiactu and I are the only ones in our group who _aren't_ virgins." He pulled his eye lid down and blew raspberries at Neji.

"Fuck you, Uzumaki-san," Neji said, feeling a little down. "Let's go, Akamaru!" another familiar voice yelled. A giant woof was the answer as the two offenders tackled Naruto and Kiactu to the ground. "DOG PILE ON KIACTU AND NARUTO!" Kiba yelled out. "YOSH! I ALSO WANT TO JOIN IN THIS DEMONSTRATION OF OUR YOUTH!" Lee yelled. "Why not?" Choji also asked, joining in.

"NO WAY, FAT ASS!" Kiactu yelled. The girls noticed how stiff Choji became. "What . . . did you call me?" he asked. Kiactu, realizing what he just said not that long ago, tried to take that back . . . only to fail horribly. "I said . . . LOOK AT THAT ASS!" he yelled. Kiba looked around. "Where?" he asked, making Kiactu sweat

"I heard differently, Kiactu-nii," Sanae reprimanded. "You called him fat ass."

"You're not helping his situation whatsoever, Sanae-sama," Aiko sweatdropped. "I'M NOT FAT; I'M JUST BIG-BONED!" Choji glared at Kiactu before jumping on the pile and fighting, kicking others in various body parts that made them angry as well. It suddenly became a brawl, each of the guys punching faces and pulling each other's hair. "Ah," Kiactu said his hair being pulled in someone's grip as the guys was clustered together. "This is going nowhere. We have to break this apart now before someone gets really hurt." They did, before going back at it.

"Let's go," Kiactu yelled as he jumped in the air. "**Blaze Burst Barrage!**" His hands began to glow blue before emitting a fiery blue energy. "**Konoha Senpuu (Translation: Leaf Hurricane)**!" Lee yelled, holding one hand behind his back as he squatted. "**Juujin Bunshin (Man-Beast Clone)!**" Kiba yelled, Akamaru becoming a complete copy of his partner. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled, summoning a clone. "**Partial Expansion: Body!**" Choji also yelled, his body becoming a huge ball-shaped object before he tucked in his head, arms, and legs. "**Human-Boulder Tank!**" The ball began to roll at supersonic speeds once it hit the ground.

They all charged towards one another, intent on doing bodily harm to one another when suddenly, a plume of smoke erupted in front of them all. "Dammit, every time we try to land one devastating blow, some jackass decides to stomp all over our fun," Kiactu growled as Kakashi appeared in front of the five. "Oh, don't mind me," he said, his visible eye inside an Icha Icha Book. "Just an innocent man reading his novels. You don't have to stop your fight just for me."

He held out a scroll. "But could you maybe hold this for me?" he asked. Kiactu grabbed it as Kakashi unrolled the end before cutting his finger on a kunai, smearing blood on the seal there before throwing the now-marked scroll in the air. A giant seal appeared underneath the five boys (plus activated Jutsu/dog-nin) before they were sat on by dogs. The biggest, a brown mastiff, sat upon Kiactu's back with the Namae no Nai thrumming his fingers on the ground. "Is there any way you can get off my back," he ordered as annoyance was obvious in his voice. "Are you going to keep fighting?" the dog asked, looking down at the Namae no Nai. His silence made the dog wonder, until he noticed that Kiactu fell asleep under him. The dog grew a tick mark before stooping his head down to Kiactu's level and taking a bite out of his head. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!" Kiactu yelled, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. The girls (plus the Shinobi, Negi, Kotarou, and Chamo) sweatdropped as they watched the spectacle. "Kakashi, dispel your dogs!" Kiactu ordered. "Do you guys promise to stop fighting over stupid reasons?" the silver-haired jonin asked. Kiactu stayed silent again, before the girls heard the sounds of deep breathing.

"He fell asleep again," Naruto sweatdropped as he looked at the teenager in front of him. "Close enough," Kakashi admitted. "Dismiss yourselves." With his orders, the dogs disappeared in a plume of smoke. "Are they gone?" Kiactu asked before trying to move around. "Huh, who knew the Shikamaru approach solves everything?" A cloud of gloom appeared over Shikamaru's head. "Do you all view me as that lazy?" he asked his comrades. "Yep," they all agreed.

"Who cares what you guys think?" he stated. "I'm just going to go look up at the clouds." Kiactu turned his head towards the group. "And that, girls, is our resident lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara. The mutt you see and his dog is Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, while the boy of stature is Choji Akamichi," he introduced. "I've already introduced Rock Lee. This pretty boy is Neji Hyuga, Mr. Calm and Collected, and the silver-haired scarecrow is Kakashi Hatake, the former teacher of Naruto Uzumaki."

"You know, I have a feeling that he just insulted all of us," Kakashi responded. "As if he just used complicated words to throw off the fact that he thinks so lowly of us." The rest of the group nodded, except Shikamaru, who actually fell asleep standing up. "Is he some kind of horse?" Makie asked, poking him in the ribcage. "Actually, Shikamaru is one of the best strategist we have ever seen," Kiactu said, taking out a handful of shuriken. "Watch." He threw them at the boy and watched as Shikamaru just did a sequence of hand seals before ending up on Ram. "**Kage Nui no Jutsu** (**Translation: Shadow Stitch**)," he said, eyes still closed.

The shuriken were pierced through their center holes by tendrils of shadow exactly, amazing the group who didn't know he could do that. "Is there any reason why you threw shuriken at me?" Shikamaru asked. Kiactu tried to think of an excuse and couldn't, so he just told him like it was. "To test your reaction time," he answered.

". . ." Shikamaru started before scratching his head. "What a drag," he finally said before leaving. "Where are you going?" Kiactu asked.

"Somewhere I don't have to deal with you and your crazy moments," Shikamaru admitted. "Anyways, I have to go get the carriages. Anybody else coming to the shop with me?" Kiba got on Akamaru. "Well, Akamaru and I want to go . . . uh . . . introduce ourselves to the . . . uh . . ." Kiactu waved them off.

"Ruff," Akamaru told his partner. "Oh yeah, Sakura sent some food pellets along with us," Kiba told Naruto and Kiactu. They both paled as he gave them the pills and tried to throw them away. "Why don't you two eat the pills?" Negi asked. Kiactu stared at the boy before staring at Naruto. "Want to show them?" he asked. "No thanks," Naruto admitted. "I don't want to pump my stomach this early into the morning."

What he didn't know was that Kiactu secretly stopped time for a bit before putting a pill in Naruto's mouth mid-sentence. As he crunched down, Naruto felt a familiar taste in his mouth before his eyes went wide. Dark clouds appeared over his face as he suddenly crouched. "Why?" he asked, bending over and falling into the fetal position, cradling his stomach. "Shishou, I think you just poisoned him," Kotaro pointed out. "He's fine," Kiactu answered.

"Huh, I don't think he is," Mordred pointed out. "He's starting to spit up a bit." Kiactu looked down and sweatdropped. "Of course," he said. "After all, Sakura is a horrible cook. Kakashi, remember that time she tried to cook something for her entire team and me." Kakashi looked sick at the memory. "I think it was a ruse just to see what's under the mask," he admitted. "I told her my joy was seeing my students and my friend eat in my place as an excuse to not eat. Sai and Sasuke were not so fortunate." The two had been rushed to the hospital while Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"I really do think something's wrong with Naruto-san," Varete said. "He's had worse," Kiactu reassured her. "Naruto has an excellent healing factor that may help him live longer than anyone, except maybe a few others." He glanced towards Evangeline and Chachamaru. The little vampire said nothing and didn't pay attention towards him. That was when the carriages approached and everyone boarded up.

"Aw," Kiactu groaned, "I didn't get to piss Onoki off any." His group just stared at him. "What? I and the old man go _way_ back." They still questioned his sanity.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: You know what? I was about to ask some of you to give me your honest opinion, but that's basically just asking you to hit me with a train. I could give a damn what you people who flame my works say. Every time I tell you to lay off them, you try to roast my stories. I only take flames from people who actually have more stories than me or have been to this site longer (but still have stories that are older than mine), not some jackasses who don't have their own story and like to criticize others for their writings. I had gotten some reviews from people that don't even try to write their names and all I have to say is, "Fuck you if you don't have the reasons I stated earlier." You don't have to read my stories as much as I have to read those stories with awful grammar.

Kiactu: Most of the people that flame Prince have stories that have awful grammar, as if you just got lucky with most of your Language Arts teachers. While I and Prince were in high school, there was this one teacher who actually taught us stuff. If he read some of the things on FanFiction, the man would try to shut down the site for how many people's stories have plot holes and god-awful grammar.


	2. ON TO MIZUGAKURE NO SATO!

**CHAPTER TWO: OFF TO MIZUGAKURE NO SATO**

Prince: There was one more girl I forgot to mention in Kiactu's harem: Miyuki, the magic shopkeeper. Since I accidentally forgot her and add some names onto the harem list for him, so here's the updated one.

Kiactu: The only change here is the fact that Prince forgot to mention others in the series, so the rest of my harem is below.

Miyuki

Alv Bronte

Eclipse

East

Ran

Elmar

Linda Cuthbert

Alisha Daisy

Diana Basil

Alice

Prince: And that is all the names from the site that I can name right now. I will have to go more in depth in order to fully name all the girls from Witch Hunter. Just know that besides Varete and East, I may include the rest of the Great Witches in his harem as well.

Kiactu: Prince would also like to apologize for the naming of that dangerous creature and for the wrong characteristic of it as well. The creature is classified as an onbaa, or a cat/sloth/bear/monkey-like creature that lives near Konoha and are quite strong with a huge appetite that cannot be easily quenched. They are hostile and will attack anything and everything and they grow rapidly.

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu and the rest of the escorts walked behind the caravan as they rode through village after village. Some of the local children came out to see as the hero of the Elemental Nations walked past their homes. "I wanna play the Neo Gama Sennin!" one boy yelled as he was dressed in a manner much like Naruto when he was using Kurama's chakra. "Well then, I'll be the Immortal Sage!" another yelled. The two got into an argument over who gets to be who with the other kids in the group as no one wanted to be the bad guy.

"You two are really popular here," Chizuru commented. "Yeah well, that's what happens when you save an entire world from some madman's delusional fantasy," Naruto shrugged. "I mean, the guy was super-powerful enough to defeat the five Kage and summon one of the most powerful demons in existence, if not _the_ most powerful." He shivered as he remembered the creature. The fact that it could change forms made it a bothersome foe to beat.

They stopped at a dango shop along the way and waited as the guys ran inside to get the donut sticks. "Oh thank you, young man, for helping us," the elderly woman smiled as Kiactu carried the trays outside to the others. "Business around here has been going a little slow since we moved away from the village. But that seems the price we made for worrying about those people who didn't want to just stop and get something to eat."

"Anything to help out with your business," Kiactu told her. "You just sit back and retire early." The older woman smiled. "I'm not that young, sonny boy. These withered old bones can't do much but sit down and rock themselves to sleep." Her smile grew wider as she noticed the woman-to-man ratio of the caravan. "Oh my," she said as she watched. "Which of these fine young women are your girlfriends?"

The question was directed towards the rest of the escorts, Kotaro, Naruto, and Negi, as well as Kiactu. "None, actually," Kiactu answered for them all. "The girls go to an all-girl school and we were just introducing them to Konoha." A frown etched itself on the elderly woman's face. "I heard Konoha wasn't doing so well what with the attack from that Sorrow fellow and the war soon after."

"His name was Pain," Naruto pointed out as he came to see what the delay was about. "Pain, Sorrow, they're just two sides of the same coin," the little old lady retorted. "Besides, what is a celebrity like the hero of the Elemental Nations doing in a little old shack like this?" That got the attention of all the girls (plus Negi and Kotaro). "Naruto-nii, what did she mean by the 'Hero of the Hidden Nations'?" the kid teacher asked.

"Well, I guess I was going to have to tell you eventually," Naruto sighed. "A year or two ago, there was this massive war where reanimated dead people (You couldn't call them zombies so much as the damages they sustained during death was very little), a madman with a lot of power and a bad disposition, and men that were clones of the original Hokage (or the leader of my village) who could transform into trees fought against the shinobi.

"I had learned that it was a war to protect me as I carried _something_ valuable for the madman and he was willing to fight for it. So many were killed over me and I couldn't take it and left from where I was trying to control it," he explained. "I jumped in the war, kicked some major ass, and defeated the madman as he brought about the most powerful being in the world that I still beat." Naruto then finished the story of how now every village knows the tale of the Hero of the Elemental Nations.

"Yep," the little old lady agreed. "If it wasn't for him, we would've all been put under that man's genjutsu. Moon's Eye my ass!" Kiactu smiled as he was actually starting to like the old hag, though he wouldn't call her that to her face.

It was later on down the path when Naruto could sense the negative intentions in the air. He turned towards Kiactu and told the Namae no Nai of what he could hear. "Yeah, Akamaru smells them, too," Kiba said. "If you two are agreeing on something, that means that whoever they are must be real killers," Kiactu stated. "Naruto, transform." Naruto nodded before transforming into a pillar of light that split in half before the second one shrank into a much slender pillar. Two swords appeared as the light dimmed: a massive cleaver and a much smaller O-katana.

The cleaver was orange with a red hilt. On the blade was a picture of a fox with nine tails in a circular formation around a red crystal, as if the picture was trying to protect the crystal. Its partner, the katana, had a bluish black blade with an orange spiral on its blade.

Kiactu drew both swords from their impromptu sheath in the ground before jumping on top of a carriage. "Oi, you out there!" he yelled as he could sense the people in the forest around them. "Show yourselves or do we have to come after you?!" A few moments of silence went on before Kiactu cried out "ALRIGHT! You asked for it!" If anyone paid attention, his shadow separated from the caravan before heading into the woods.

After a certain period of time, the sounds of explosions could be heard before shadows began to erect all over the pace, showing an army of bandits who were fighting against what appeared to be a silhouette of Kiactu with circular yellow eyes. "Huh . . . That takes the word _Shadow_ in _Shadow Clone_ to new heights," Shikamaru said as he watched the shadow fight off the bandits.

"Are you all just going to stand there and watch me get my ass kicked?" Kiactu asked as he stood still, glaring at the rest of the shinobi as using this meant he had no free movement whatsoever. And just like that, his shadow was pierced through the back, giving him free reign over his movement. "You can move now," Kiba said.

"Stop being a smart ass!"

Kiactu moved towards the bandits before laying a haymaker to one's face before dodging another's blade. A well-placed spin kick lifted him into the air before he made contact with a tree. Kiactu sighed before watching as the man hit the ground unconscious before listening as a bandit tried to sneak up on him. "**Baika no Jutsu: Both Hands!** (**Translation: Expansion Jutsu: Both Hands**)" A giant fist impacted against the bandit, knocking him away from Kiactu before the Namae no Nai nodded in thanks to Choji.

"**Konoha Dai Senpuu!**" Lee yelled, kicking one into the air. He then appeared over the man before delivering another devastating kick that landed. The force sent the bandit careening into the ground with a heavy crash. "**Inuzuka-Ryu Jinjo Konbi Henge: Sotoru!** (**Translation: Inuzuka Style Beast Combination Transformation: Two-Headed Wolf**)" Kiba yelled out as he and Akamaru were covered in a ton of smoke. A giant stomp could be heard as it cleared, showing a dog a lot bigger than Akamaru . . . with two head. It had the dog's color scheme and its eyes were open as they narrowed them at the bandits. That sent many of them running as no one wanted to fight the giant dog.

"_Where the hell are you going?_" the dog's right head asked telepathically. "_It was just getting fun!_ **GARUUGA!** (**Translation: Wolf Fang**)" It became a massive spiral of destruction, carving a path through the bandits before the creature stopped. The girls watched in awe as the beast smiled in triumph. "**Kage Mane no Jutsu, Success**," Shikamaru called out. His shadow branched out before connecting with the remaining bandits.

When he moved, they moved and as he got out a fake kunai from his pouch, the bandits got real ones before he stabbed himself in the heart. Of course, with his it did nothing but the bandits were all killed. The ones that weren't were decimated by Fox King and Whirlpool Shadow as both blades flew through the air. A bandit had gotten behind Kiactu's guard faster than any of them could stop him and tried to thrust a sword into his back. Kiactu, while not looking behind him, blocked with Uzukage before Fox King cut into the man's side. A little bit more effort and the man was halved by the sword's edge.

"I never knew he could be so brutal," Asuna gasped as she watched the halves of the man's body fall to the ground lifeless. ". . . I'm sorry you had to see that," Kiactu said, not paying attention to the girls and instead looking away. "Kakashi, could you help explain?" He dashed off to aide Neji.

"Well, I hate to explain this but in a shinobi's life, it's either kill or be killed," Kakashi explained. "What you just saw is the perfect example of this. If Kiactu had not killed that man, he would've killed Kiactu, though that's very doubtful as Kiactu's not exactly killable." He looked towards the battlefield, watching as Neji used **Kaiten**__(**Translation: Palm Rotation**) to block their attacks while Kiactu dodged a mace before smashing it with a punch without even a second thought.

A bandit almost got close to the caravan when Kakashi appeared in front of him before doing a combination of hand seals in a short amount of time. "**Raikiri!** (**Translation: Lightning Edge**)" The attack stabbed the man through the chest, stopping his heart instantly before it burst from the pressure. The man slumped to the ground as Kakashi removed his hand. He shook it to get some of the blood out as he ignored the horror-filled look on some of the girls' faces (and some empty looks on some of the more adapted students (ahem . . . Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru, and Evangeline, the latter of whom looked a little giddy) and what seemed to be a giddy looking puppet).

"If it's any consolation, I think Kiactu's going to wipe your memories after this is over with," he said with an eye-smile. As if that could explain that the girls (and Neji and Kotaro) just saw him calmly kill someone with a lightning-covered fist to the chest.

Kiactu jumped over a bandit's club before crossing another one's sword with Uzukage. He had been boxed in as another pair of bandits tried to get at his back. Kiactu grimaced before looking at his two blades. "Shall we use it?" he asked. The eye on Fox King moved to glance at its wielder as well as the center of the spiral on Uzukage.

"**Cause mayhem and destruction on a bunch of pathetic humans?**" Kurama's voice emanated from Fox King. "**Hell yeah!**" Kiactu could almost see the smile upon the fox Bijuu's snout. "I detest violence, but it's necessary in this case," Uzukage (Naruto's voice) stated. "Just don't go overboard and kill everything that breathes." Kiactu almost stared at the sword. "Since when did you speak like you know what you're doing?" he asked.

". . . Just shut up and use Soul Resonance."

"It's not exactly easy when I'm crowded like this." As he was run through by one of the blades, Kiactu disappeared in a plume of white smoke, showing that it had been a log with a burning piece of paper stuck to its side. The log exploded before taking the group of bandits with it. "Ah, exploding paper bombs," Kiactu said, sitting on a tree limb with Uzukage and Fox King resting by his sides. "The ninja's go-to for everything BOOM-y." He held up a wad of the paper bombs before throwing it from one hand to the next. "From being able to teach people to run faster or being blown sky-high to leveling rocks in the field, paper bombs are the best. Only bested by two things: logs and kunai . . . in that order."

He then grew serious as he landed in front of the carriages. "Fox King, Uzukage," he now said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Soul . . . Resonance." The wind began to pick up around the boy as he picked both blades up and held them in front of him. Three orbs could be seen floating around him and if you looked closely, you could see that each orb identified with the three people in the middle: Kiactu's was golden with a single tail and the Cursed Seals symbol on it while Naruto's was light orange with his clan's spiral on it. Its tails spiked up like his hair in random directions. Kurama's soul was dark orange with nine tails wrapping around it and two more sticking up like rabbit ears. On its body was the kanji for Nine and you could tell that it was a bit bigger than Kiactu's or Naruto's.

Lines of electricity connected the three souls together before Fox King and Uzukage began to glow with a bright light. "Let's GO!" Kiactu yelled as the air became distorted by the resonating souls. The electricity began to spark before letting off a bright flash of orange light. The battle stopped temporarily to watch what was going on with Kiactu as everyone uncovered their eyes. In the lights' center was a new character. His long silver hair flowed behind him as two fox ears twitched in the direction.

The figure sniffed the air through his pale nose and exhaled as he distinguished the allies from the enemy. "**Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Akamaru, step away from this fight and help Kakashi protect the girls. If any of them get past me, you guys know what to do**," he said. The figure's eyes were closed before he slowly opened them, showing that his left was a dull red with a slit pupil and a circle of red dashes surrounding the pupil. The other was black as night with a white pupil on a yellow iris. It appeared to be outlined in bone, which came out to a point.

He was dressed in a black outfit with a chest plate and sleeveless turtleneck shirt. The young man wore fingerless gloves with armored wrists that went up to his elbow and black pants tied with bandages around his knee. His right arm was bandaged much like Kiactu's while his left had a tattoo of a leaf upon its shoulder. Underneath the leaf was the insignia of the joint shinobi nations. He also wore black sandals and had a black katana on his back.

"How come you always have the fun?" Kiba pouted. "I'm not complaining," Shikamaru said. "That just gives me more time to slack off."

"**Just for that, I'm letting a dozen of these guys get through**," Kiactu said. "**These ears aren't just up here to make me look cool.**"

"There's no way he can take on all of us!" one of the bandits yelled. That seemed to rally the others into fighting as they all began to attack the boy before them. Kiactu tilted his head so that his eyes were masked by his hair before a smirk could be seen. The smirk became a smile which then morphed into a creepy smile and he laughed before stopping abruptly. "**Bloody Slicer**," the boy said before slitting his wrist with a kunai. The blood that leaked out was black as it began to harden into a blade. As he promised, he let a dozen get through before taking on the rest.

"Dammit, I should've never bet that he wouldn't keep his promise," Shikamaru said. "Even under the Influence of Madness he still keeps them. **Kage Nui no Jutsu **(**Translation: Shadow Stitch Jutsu**)**!**" Black tendrils of shadow spiked out of the shadows before impaling a few of the bandits while Kiba and Akamaru (who were back in their regular forms) used **Gatsuuga** (**Translation: Fang over Fang**) to take down their amount. Choji used **Calorie Control** before morphing into his slimmer body (the one with butterfly wings) and smashed a bandit into the ground hard enough to make a crater. Lee used his signature **Omote Renge **(**Translation: Primary Lotus**) after taking another up into the air. His bandages unraveled around his wrists and wrapped around the enemy before the two spun rapidly towards the ground.

Lee jumped at the last second and came to a skidding halt while the bandit wasn't as lucky.

The crater in the ground was a lot deeper than Choji's. Enough to where the man was buried honorably and would only need to be covered in dirt to conserve dignity.

The now-transformed Kiactu's battle could be named millions of things but what really stuck out was the word brutal. He ran circles around them, both literally and figuratively. Negi didn't even think Jack could keep up with the speed. Kiactu was going just a few mph away from going at the speed of light. So much so that you could only see streaks of silver from where he once was to where he is going to be.

Kiactu was bored. None of these bastards were giving him a challenge in this form. He almost regrets using this form just for small fry like this. But he remembered that he was starting to feel overwhelmed by the number. The number of people here was staggering, as if this camp had done nothing but gain more and more people over the years. They seemed to have just liked quantity over quality, making it so even if you were good, you would start to feel overwhelmed. But not him . . . No . . . Never Kiactu.

He watched as a pair of bandits tried to attack him and easily sidestepped one before delivering a knee to the chin of his friend. Kiactu then linked his hands together and pushed the more outward one, nailing the man on the back of the neck. Kiactu closed his eyes as another group tried to attack him. He easily dodged another attack by flipping backwards into the air before opening his eyes. He was hanging upside down as if there was a platform there.

"Whoa!" Kotaro yelled. "I hope he teaches me that!"

"Is your natural affinity Wind?" Kakashi asked. "If it is, then I'm sure he'll teach you that eventually. There are some tales of people so attuned to their affinity that they could create their element just by concentration, no hand seals needed. Our second Hokage was able to create water out of nothing." Kiactu dropped on one of the bandit's head before displaying the talent of a veteran gymnast and threw the man with his feet into a companion.

"**Kawazu Tataki!** (**Translation: Frog Smash**)" He struck his hand on the ground and the equivalent of an earthquake could be felt as the earth began to crack underneath the bandits. A crack opened up in the earth before swallowing up some of the bandits. ". . . **I can't think of anymore sage techniques**," he said. Naruto's voice then picked up, catching most of the students, Neji, and Kotaro in surprise. "_Then just use some of your own attacks_," it said. The girls looked confused as they didn't see anything that showed Naruto could even be there until they saw . . .  
"He's in the mask," Kakashi answered. "Kurama is the katana while Naruto is the mask." A silver fox mask could be seen clipped to Kiactu's waist. On it were three lines much like Naruto's birthmarks and squinty eyes with a line in the center. A small fanged grin could be seen on its face. Kiactu unclipped it before putting it on.

"**Moon Press**," Kiactu said, jumping high in the air. He fell to the ground headfirst with his fist stretched out before impacting on one of the bandits. The man spat up blood before a giant imprint of a fist erupted underneath, flattening any other bandit caught in the vicinity before erupting in a cloud of smoke. Kiactu appeared in the center of the newly formed crater.

"**I don't think there's an earth jutsu that can cover this up, Kakashi,**" he mindlessly stated. "**It's too big to even think about using a Doton jutsu.**" Kakashi then used **Shunshin** to get to Kiactu's side. "Yep . . . It's a good thing you practiced your Mokuton while on break." Kiactu began to rapidly sweat bullets. "**Uh . . . Y-yeah! Extremely lucky!**"

Kakashi could only glance at the man before him. ". . . You did study the First's scrolls, right?" he asked. "**Define study . . . and books . . . and right**," Kiactu answered. Kakashi knew that was not the case. "You didn't. But I guess that was to be expected of you," he sighed, taking out the orange book in his back pocket. He began reading it before chastising the transformed young man. "The least you could do is doing something about all these floating red orbs," he said.

"**I guess**," was Kiactu's answer. "**This is enough to make Naruto a Death Scythe, but I have to have 9801 Kishin Eggs for Kurama to become a Death Scythe. Either that or ninety-nine Strong Souls**." Kiactu scratched the back of his ears. "**I can smell that at least fifty percent of these are Strong Souls.**"

"Wait a minute! I'm already a Death Scythe!" Naruto yelled. "You don't remember that Necromancer that tried to attack us back a year or two ago?" Kiactu blinked. "**Oh right,**" he said. "**I remember. Heh, we beat the hell out of all those mummies, didn't we?**" He smiled as he rubbed his chin. "**Good times . . . good times.**" A thought then crossed his mind. "**Wait, didn't we also get a Kishin soul while we were there?**"

"I . . . I think so," was his answer. "**Check your seals. I don't want to be the only one of our graduating class that didn't make a Death Scythe**," Kurama said. "**Bitch please. I didn't even need Death Scythes. All I needed was my Demon Cleaver and Demon Katana.**"

"So . . . why is it that I'm a Death Scythe while Kurama's still a demon weapon?" Naruto asked. "**Er . . . Ah . . . Uh . . . Um . . . SHUT UP!**" Kiactu looked to be arguing with himself, making the rest of the group sweatdrop at his behavior. "Should . . . Should we tell him that he's talking to himself?" Visul asked. "I can't be sure," Kakashi answered. "He's pretty wrapped up in the conversation. Plus, his arguments are a little . . . hilarious to watch."

"But with himself?" Halloween asked.

"That's what makes them hilarious." Kakashi said this with an eye-smile. "I want to ask you . . . what your face looks like without the mask." Sanae's question turned the entire conversation onto him. "Er . . ." Kakashi couldn't say no to the little girl. Not with her puppy eyes being more prominent. So he just sucked it up and exhaled. "If you girls really wanted to see my face," he said, grabbing the sides of his mask. Everyone looked intent on finding out the mystery man's looks as he began to unzip its sides. Kakashi even noticed Kiactu's eyes (and most of the chunins' gaze upon him).

He pulled off the mask revealing . . . an exact copy of the first underneath. The forest floor sounded with face plants as he eye-smiled. Of course, Chachamaru, Varete, Zazie, Shikamaru, and Kiactu just stayed up. The first three because of their stoicism and the latter two because they knew Kakashi was going to do that. "Hey, Kakashi, can you help me bring my bag out?" Kiactu asked. "It's getting kind of dark and I want to go ahead and set up tents."

"But we're a mile away from Mizugakure . . ." Lee was silenced by Shikamaru, who glanced at him in order for the martial artist to stay quiet. "I don't know," Kakashi answered. "It seems like such a big thing to do, so why don't you get Naruto to do it?" The jinchuriki (after transforming back into his human form) happily grabbed Kiactu's travel bag and opened it up by accident. "Huh . . ." Naruto said, looking down into the bag.  
A pair of eyes glared back at him before their owner jumped out. It was a brown tabby with tan stripes and a red bow on its left ear. "TORA!" Naruto yelled as the cat jumped him. It was actually a hilarious sight. Naruto was running around while the cat, now named Tora, beat the living hell out of him and yowling like only it could.

"Why is that cat beating up on Naruto-nii?" Negi asked. "Oh, that's just Tora, Lady Shijimi's cat that only knows how to escape and tries to run from its owner," Kiactu answered. "I think more people have fallen to it than that of any of the wars, recent or olden." Most of the chunin behind Kiactu nodded their heads in agreement. "I think the only reason it's still alive is because the thing is pure evil," Kakashi added on, watching as his sensei's son/former student run from the furball on his head.

"Kiactu, tag in!" Naruto yelled, throwing the cat in Kiactu's direction. Kiactu ducked, making the cat latch onto Kiba before tearing his face up. "I thought I threw you the cat," Naruto said as he walked up.

"I know," Kiactu answered. "I don't want it to mess up my mask."

"Sucky excuse."

"Er . . . I'm allergic to cats."

"So was Kiba."

"I hate cats."

"Kiba's a dog-nin. They all hate cats."

"NOT ALL CATS! JUST THIS ONE!" Kiba yelled as he tried his best to get the feline off his face. A senbon suddenly sprouted from its back before the cat slumped off Kiba. It landed on the ground asleep. "Did you poison it?!" Naruto asked Kiactu as he watched the cat twitch. "Nope . . . Maybe a little . . . Not _so_ much . . . Yep," Kiactu answered. All of these responses were in perfect sync with one another.

"We are not getting paid by Lady Shijimi," Kakashi said. "Why do you guys think I used the poison that kills?" Kiactu asked. "It's just the one that makes the victim extremely sleepy, like the House of Nirvana genjutsu. I think I have a cage in here somewhere." He pulled it out of his bag. "I want to ask how you are able to fit something like that in there but after seeing Tora jump out (and that the bag didn't move when you pulled him out), I can only conclude that there are containment seals inside it," Shikamaru said. "Troublesome."

Kiactu flipped the boy off before placing the cat inside before sealing it back in the bag. "If you knew, then why the hell didn't you help seal it up?" At Shikamaru's calling the situation troublesome yet again, Kiactu gave the boy a deadpan look. "What isn't troublesome to you?" he asked.

"Shogi," was his answer. "Everything that includes you, that blond weapon of yours, or any of your borderline perverted antics, the fact that you needlessly antagonize the Hokage though I think there's something going on between the two of you, and pretty much the women in my life are troublesome."

"HEY!" Halloween yelled. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Don't worry about it," Kiactu told her. "That's just how Shikamaru words things. He really doesn't think women are all troublesome. It's just the women that boss him around in his life like his mom, his girlfriend, the Hokage . . . Basically anyone that has superiority over him." The rest of the guys nodded. "Though that doesn't mean we all share his thoughts."

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Well, the second chapter of Negito: Trip to the Hidden Nations. It took forever to decide how to proceed with introducing the characters of Negito to Naruto's world. I actually was thinking about having Kiactu wipe the minds of those who aren't magically aware in the class, which means most of the kids of the class.


	3. RELEASE TRAINING IN THE MIST

**CHAPTER THREE: FULL RELEASE TRAINING IN THE MIST**

Prince: Let me get something straight about the main story of Negito: Kiactu is not the main character. He's a main supporting character like the rest of the girls, but he's not the main one. You guys are acting like that just because I put one Kiactu-centric chapter that wasn't even about the story. It was an information chapter because people were saying "Who is Kiactu and why does he sound familiar to me?" Well he's not supposed to be familiar to anyone. I made him up before finding out about FanFiction. If you found out about him without going to the Jasper County school system in Monticello, Georgia, then that's where you know him from. And no, TheLastNanaya and everyone else who acts like dicks just because the chapter strays from Naruto or Negi, I will not be redoing the main story because while I was going through the reviews, I was told that I had a lot of guts for going through the story and _not_ ending it back then. Why you guys are being major dicks I will never know. Maybe it's because my OC's a godlike character. Well, have you ever read a book called Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief? The main character beats the God of War. Maybe it's because some of you guys can't write a story worth a shit and decided to flame other people just because they're stuff is better? I'm pretty sure I tried reading most of your flops thinking they were good, and jumped back out after reading. I'm a really picky reader. I can't read anything with poor grammar such as only putting pronouns at the end of sentences. Like, "Naruto wanted to take Tsunade out on a date. Naruto blah blah blah." That just gets annoying as fuck. Flame someone about their grammar or some shit and not how they plain on writing the story. While I have stuff that people like such as Naruto: Restart, Mahora no Kitsune-Sensei, Shinigami's Little Sister, and other things, people aren't paying any attention to them. If you don't see something you like, don't read it. And that's just the beginning of my rant.

Kiactu: Even I have to say I'm pissed. And I'm just a figment of his incredibly expansive imagination. The pairings are just the same as in the regular story.

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu led the group through the gates of Mizugakure no Sato. "This mist is so thick," Miyuki grimaced, fanning some of the fog out of her eyes. "Just get used to it," Kiactu said, not even looking back. "This fog is Mizu's defense system, like the rain is for Ame. It lets the Kage of the village know if there are people here that they should feel are a threat. But don't worry, I and the Mizukage go back a bit before the war."

"Yeah, because you bedded her," Kiba grumbled, getting the bulk of the girls to turn their heads towards Kiactu. The Namae no Nai nervously laughed before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I can say that it was one of the most . . . fantastic one-night stands I have ever had," he admitted. "Nii-kun, what is a one-night stand?" Sanae asked, getting Kiactu to close his mouth lest he be punished for his reply later. ". . . I'll explain it when you're older," was his answer.

"KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAACTUUUUUU!" a strong feminine voice yelled. Kiactu noticeably flinched before hoping that voice wasn't for what he thought it was. A caw was his answer before he looked to the sky as a piece of multi-colored fabric fell on his mask. A pressure and sharp pain landed on his shoulder and as Kiactu turned to face it, his eyes widened beneath the mask.

". . . Koto?" It was Kiactu's pet crow, the Sharingan crow that Itachi had hidden in his weapon's gut until a few days later in the war. Koto grabbed the fabric before dropping it in his hands. Kiactu opened up the fabric to show a pair of floral print panties. "Huh . . . I hate you," he growled, getting an obnoxious caw for his troubles.

A gloved fist shot through the air towards him. Kiactu merely dodged before jumping back as another got within range. "Geez, Sakura, all of that super strength means nothing when you can't hit who you want it to." The pink-haired girl growled as she glared at the owner of her panty thief. "Train that damn bird so that he doesn't go through people's houses and steal their underwear!" she yelled.

Kiactu was digging out of his ear when he noticed how pissed the young woman was. "It's not my fault that he doesn't listen to me," was his reply as he flicked the wax off from underneath his fingernails. "This is Haruno Sakura, former member of Team Seven consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, herself, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai, the latter of whom was added to the team after Sasuke deformed from the team in order to gain 'power' to kill his older brother, Itachi."

He would eventually tell them the rest, but only if Tsunade was to let him. He didn't want to have the Hokage after his ass for more than Koto's panty snatching tendencies. Unfortunately, he took his eyes off the girl to explain who she was, which made most of the girls flinch at what happened next. A fist was sent flying into his mask, breaking the porcelain-like material and launching him off into the sky.

A little distance meter appeared on the lower right side of the screen, showing how far he landed away from the launch site. Kiactu hit the ground before skipping like a stone across a lake's surface before skidding to a stop. ". . . Wow, she beat her previous record by a thousand meters," Kakashi said, checking the screen, which was flashing 1,387. Kiactu was then dragged to his feet, his now visible left eye in a swirl pattern.

She slapped him multiple times before elbowing him in the face. Once the onslaught was over, she huffed before walking away, leaving Kiactu's body a bloody mess on the ground. His nose was broken and he could feel his eye throbbing and that some teeth were missing. Kiactu stood up before realigning his nose and blowing the clotting blood out. He swished his mouth around before collecting the blood and teeth (both chips and full) together in one big glob. Once that was together, he spit it onto the ground before wiping his mouth to get rid of the metallic taste.

"Why do you hit me and not the bird?" he asked, glaring at the flat chested girl before him as his face started to steam. The visible wounds healed as he grunted before spitting out his chipped teeth as new ones set in. The sounds of his bones broken elsewhere healing could be heard as each of his ribs snapped back into place and Kiactu sighed in relief.

"Thank you high-speed regeneration," Kiactu said to himself. "I bet I could lose a limb and be able to regrow it!" He laughed at the thought, though Naruto looked a bit skeptical. "You remember after that battle yesterday, where we had finally learned got all the souls we needed for me to become a Death Scythe?" he asked. Kiactu nodded before glancing at him in confusion.

"Wait, you don't mean to tell me that you have an even more powerful form now, right?" he asked. Naruto coughed into his hands before looking away. "There might be something about my zanpaktou form that's new." Kiactu glared at him before thinking about it. "Bankai?"

"No. That takes forever to learn," Naruto answered. ". . . Unless we try the Ichigo method where you stick my blade into a blank Tenshintai (**Translation: Divine Transfer Body**) and we battle to find the right sword for our Bankai." Kiactu was about to argue about it when he finally gave up and shook his head in the affirmative. "Sounds good. It's also a good thing I have one from Urahara since I last went to his candy shop. Speaking of his candy shop, did you ever buy anything?"

"Considering the fact that most of the things he does is create things for Shinigami to exit their gigai, no." Kiactu shrugged at his weapon's response before sighing to himself. He rolled up the left sleeve on his jacket, revealing a seal array before putting a finger up to his mouth. Using one of his incredibly sharp canines, he broke the skin before smearing the blood on the seal and watching as a plume of smoke covered him from view.

Kiactu stood next to a large human-shaped object that looked sort of like a practice dummy. Naruto smiled before jumping over to his partner and transforming into a golden katana with spirals and lines going down its sides. The guard was a fox head that looked like it was puking out the blade while the hilt had the same color scheme and patterns as the blade.

"Ugh . . . I forgot a good name for this," Kiactu groaned to himself. "I was thinking of calling it something along the lines of **Blade of Kyuubi**, but it's already been done."

"How about . . . **Kizuna **(**Translation: Bond**)?" Naruto's voice asked with a much deeper tone. "Nah," Kiactu honestly answered. "I think a cool name would be Ōkitsuneha (**Translation: King Fox Blade**), don't you think?"

"The fox thing is getting too overplayed," Naruto said. "I want to be associated with another animal."

"Naruto, when people hear of your name, they think of foxes first and toads second. No other animal represents you. You are cunning, sly, tricky, a natural-born prankster, you hold fast to your words no matter what. You're about as closely knit with foxes as Kotaro is with dogs or Negi with . . . You know, honestly, I can't think of anything Negi's closely related to." It was a tough call. The only thing Negi was dedicated to was finding his father and protecting his class from attacks from other mages. "The point is . . . If Jiraiya hadn't made you sign the toad contract, you would've signed some contract dealing with foxes. Trust me on this."

The sword didn't say anything before sighing in defeat. "Ōkitsuneha it is, then," it said.

"Ah, don't feel bad, Naruto," Kiactu said. "Just exit your zanpaktou form and we'll head off to Mizu, get ourselves some ramen and eat ourselves until we do like we did in Wave."  
"What the hell did you guys do in Wave?" Kiba asked only to get a sigh from Sakura. "Kiactu, Sasuke, and Naruto all got the brilliant idea to try and gain the upper hand on one another," she said. "Eventually, while they were speed eating, they kept puking out the contents of their stomachs before asking for more."

All of the people (except those that were there meaning both Kakashi and Sakura) stared at the two. "So what? That was way back when this idiot and his best friend were stupid enough to compete against one another," Kiactu answered. "I just went along with it because it was actually kind of fun." Mostly painful and he didn't want to barf another day in his life, but fun.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You, Idiot!"

"The way you two fight, the sex must be great, eh?" Kiba said to get on both of their nerves. They turned to one another before a silent agreement was reached and turned back to Kiba. Picking up a pebble, Kiactu tossed the rock into the air before letting it fly and hit the dog-nin right in the face.

"Gah!"

The moment satisfied, Kiactu stabbed Ōkitsuneha into the Tenshintai and hoped for the best. Once he did, the gigai was engulfed in smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a young man appeared, this one taking more feral looks that the regular Naruto. His hair was the same color only spikier and with bangs that stood out amongst his head like tails. His former cerulean blue eyes were now black with red slit pupils like a certain dark part of his personality.

Naruto's whisker marks were broader, giving him more of a feral look than when he used to call upon the Initial Transformation to the three-tailed Demon Fox Cloak about a few years ago. His upper body was exposed, showing off his toned abdominal and pectoral muscles, along with runes crawling up his body from a seal on his stomach from the original Hakke Fuuin (**Translation: Eight Trigram Seal**) that Minato had placed upon his son so long ago. On his hands were long opera gloves that were missing their fingers, showing exceptionally long claws on each of his own fingernails.

All in all, Naruto looked like some demonic hero out of a shounen manga. Fangs could be seen as he opened his mouth to speak. "Huh . . . I thought that would be infinitely more painful considering that Kisuke had created it," he said. His voice was a lot deeper and gravelly, like it usually was whenever he called upon Kurama's chakra before controlling the fox.

"When Ichigo's powers had been reawakened, his Fullbring affected them and gave him a new look," Kiactu commented. "Do you think that will work for us?" Naruto closed his eyes in recollection. "I think so," he answered before opening one of them up. He noticed Sakura poking at his body with a finger before glaring at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you really Naruto?" she asked. "Naruto would've made some upbeat comment about training with Kiactu. You just seem extremely mellow for some reason."

"The reason being that if I was to feel any type of strong emotion other than irritation, I'd go berserk," Naruto answered. At everyone's questioning gaze, Kiactu stepped in to explain. "What? Did you think his new look was just for aesthetics? The slightest bit of anger can trigger the Demon Fox Cloak now. Since Naruto and Kurama merged to make this manifestation of my zanpaktou, it's gotten easier for him to the chakra Kurama would usually give Naruto, both the yin and yang sides."

At most of the classes' questioning gazes, Kiactu sighed before lifting both hands. One began to glow black while the other glowed white. "Yin," he said, lifting up his left hand that was covered in the black glow. He then lifted up his other hand. "Yang."

Kakashi and Shikamaru looked bored as he went on to explain the rest of chakra and demonstrated some of its abilities, such as the ability to heal and the ability to destroy. For the healing, he cut open his palm before holding it out so that they could see it. For the destroying part, he held up the very same hand that healed to the sky and grunted in exertion. Multiple balls of blue and red chakra gathered around his palm before creating a giant ball of dense purple energy. The ground began to crack underneath the pressure before Kiactu let it launch up into the sky.

The ball drifted into the air a few miles before exploding in a gigantic red explosion. The shockwave knocked some of the shinobi back while blowing Kiactu's hair in the wind. "**Imari** (**Translation: Menacing Ball**)." Kiactu then placed his hands on the back of his head before sighing. "I can see why you get bored so often, Shikamaru. Teaching and trying to look cool is just for those who can pull it off."

The resident genius shrugged. "You get what you paid for when you try to act cool," he sighed before scratching at his nose. "Mendokusai (**Translation: Troublesome**). Why the hell are we taking breaks when we're not even a meter away from Mist?" Kiactu blinked before looking around. "We're near Mist? I couldn't tell." He raised one hand up before it came to a stop. ". . . Yeah. We're here."

The mist around the village cleared a bit before a young man could be seen. He seemed to be about the age of Naruto and the rest of the group. Around his head was a headdress like a pair of headphones, which coincidentally covered his ears. The boy had short, tufty blue hair and wore glasses that were connected to ear protectors. He wore a pinstriped shirt with some kind of armor over its chest and a pair of blue camouflage pants to match. On his back was a twin-hilted sword of odd shape that was wrapped in bandages.

"Yo, Chōjūro!" Kiactu yelled, gaining the boy's attention.

"Ah, Kiactu-san, Mizukage-sama had gotten a message from Iwakage-sama that you would stop by with an envoy," he said, once he got his attention. "Welcome, everyone, to Mizugakure no Sato."

"So you finally made it," a new female voice called out. It sounded like it belonged to an adult woman about Kakashi's age if not a bit younger by two or three years. "Ohayo, Mei-chan," Kiactu yelled, his voice a lot higher in emotion for some reason. It really made the girls of his acquaintance feel something as they watched him fawn over the Mizukage.

She was a young woman of in her early thirties, though you would not be able to tell. Her long hair was in a topknot and went down her back, though a couple of bangs overlapped on her chest, framing her cleavage. Mei Terumī's outfit drew a lot of the male attention as she wore a blue dress-like outfit that showed her upper chest and that she wore a mesh suit underneath. One long leg was shown through a slit in her dress. She wore high-heeled sandals and dark blue fingernail polish. Her visible eye was sea green and held a flirty gaze.

"Ohayo, Kiactu-kun," she said with a smile, walking up to the group. Mei then noticed the look Sanae was giving her before asking about it.

"What is your relationship with Kiactu-nii?" the preteen asked. Mei stared for a bit before giggling. "There's nothing going on between us two," she answered once her giggling fit was over. "We used to date for quite some time ago, but we soon found that we couldn't find time to be together with the whole long-distance relationship." Kiactu heard the words "nothing between us" echoing in his mind over and over before he turned away from the group, a shadow cast over his head. Kiactu drew in the dirt with a stick, muttering about how it was just a friendly thing.

"Don't feel bad, Kiactu-san," Chōjūro said, trying to lighten the depressed Namae no Nai's feelings by patting his back. "I'm pretty sure the Mizukage found some good within your relationship."

"His good parts really cover his tendency to overlook others' feelings of affection, his lack of common sense to stop before he gets seriously hurt, and his sense of chivalry when facing danger too great for normal humans to conquer," she said. With each word against him, Kiactu felt an arrow fly through his body, weighing him down metaphorically. "Why do I feel like I've just been cut by Wabisuke?" Kiactu asked himself. "All I wanted was to be the perfect boyfriend. But I guess that women want the jerks like Sasuke."

You could tell his voice was tearing up and as he stood up, Kiactu began to break out into a jog before it turned into a full-blown run. No one noticed the tears streaming to the ground except Naruto, who then chose that time to speak up. ". . . Yeah, he's extremely heartbroken about that," the weapon-turned-zanpaktou said. "Well, I guess it's time we got our Bankai training out of the way. Gods know we're going to need it when our missions get tougher and Kiactu doesn't want to risk unleashing more of the Namae no Nai."

He vanished in a blur of speed, scouting his meister before the boy flew too off the handle.

". . . Well, Kiactu sure is dramatic," Mei said getting most of the others to sweatdrop at how bad her timing was when joking. "And this is why you're still unmarried at your age, Mei-sama," her other guard, a man with a patch over his right eye, said. She turned to the man with a smile still plastered on her face, though it really didn't match her eyes. "Shut up or I'll kill you." The girls (or rather, the ones who were still a little shaky about violence) shivered at the threat, feeling that she could follow through with killing her attendant right in front of them.

". . . Hai . . . Mei-sama."

After cooling down Kiactu, Naruto dragged the boy to an empty training ground. "This place is adequate enough, Mei-san," Naruto told the woman. She had picked out a training area for the two at the request that she watched. After all if something was to happen to anyone in her village, both Kiactu's and Naruto's heads would be on the line.

"The challenge is to keep me from killing you until you subdue me," Naruto told Kiactu. He walked to the center of the field before staying there and staring at the ground. Placing one hand in front of his body, Naruto slammed it into the ground. Dozens of weapons sprouted out of the ground ranging from chain-scythes to familiar swords such as Zangetsu and Kubikiribōchō (**Translation: Decapitating Carving Knife**). Naruto, however, was using Ōkitsuneha, which had materialized in his hands.

"Kiactu, if you don't make the first move I will," Naruto said as he rushed forward. Kiactu grimaced before grabbing Kubikiribocho and running backwards. His manifested zanpaktou held a serious look on its face, as if there were no room for jokes in this battle. Naruto matched him blow for blow before kicking him away. Kiactu crashed through the field of blades before jumping back up and growling. "Do you not know anything?" Naruto asked, walking close. "You're not going to beat me by standing there and growling. Come on! Fight me seriously or I _will_ kill you."  
Kiactu picked up Kubikiribōchō, but then noticed that the blade was broken. He threw away the hilt before reaching back and grabbing something that felt rather familiar. Pulling the object in front of him as Naruto vanished before appearing ready to strike once more, Kiactu got a good look at his new weapon. It was the very scythe Hidan used to use before Shikamaru sealed him away. Kiactu spun it, knocking Naruto away before kipping up.

"What does that weapon do?" Kotaro asked. "It's too small to really do any real damage."

"Actually, our sensei was killed by one of the two Akatsuki members that wielded that scythe," Shikamaru answered. "There's supposed to be a curse that Kiactu could use with it, but I'd be more worried about Naruto right now."

"Actually, all of those are recreations of the blades he used," Kakashi explained. "That's not Hidan's actual scythe. It may look like it, but really it's a subconscious recreation of every person's weapon. From what I heard from Ichigo, this is technically his Bankai training: to find the right skill for his Bankai."

"But for some of those, doesn't it take years to master?" Asuna asked. Kakashi eye-smiled, getting the girl to look away. "Not exactly," he went on. "Though he doesn't look it, Kiactu is a lot older than anyone of us. Even if all our ages were added together, his would still match it." '_Match and obliterate_,' was the thought that went through Shikamaru's mind.

"Every weapon that Kiactu's allies have ever used is out there," Kakashi said. "I'd recognize most of them as Zangetsu and the first sword he used was Kubikiribōchō."

"Decapitating Carving Blade? Why would a sword be called that?" Sanae asked.

"That sword has a special ability, much like the other swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist," Chōjūro explained. "Mine allows me to create any weapon I want, Kisame's was a sentient sword that fed chakra and took away. The one you saw, though if Kakashi-san was right and they can't replicate their abilities yet, Kubikiribōchō takes the blood of the enemies it's killed and rebuilds itself should it take any major damage."

"That sounds . . . undeniably cool," Kotaro said. He dreamed of an older version of himself holding the blade and smiling off camera as he defeated imaginary opponents.

"There are some drawbacks to the swords, though," Chōjūro explained. "The Kubikiribōchō is extremely hard to carry by yourself. Samehada, if it rejects you, can kill you with its teeth and its scales. I mean honestly it was called the most terrifying of the swords for a reason." What was really scary was the fact that if given enough chakra, the blade could move all on its own.

He then went on to explain the rest of the seven swords. Of course, it fell on deaf ears as the battle before them was beginning to pick up.

Kiactu found himself surrounded by multiple copies of Ōkitsuneha (Naruto in his Tenshintai), each holding their sword forms in their hands. He was covered in blood and panting while each of them just stood coolly in front of him. "Are you ready to give?" Ōkitsuneha asked.

"Keh," Kiactu said, coughing up a bit of blood. "Not yet." A smile crept across his face. "Though I think I have down what your special ability is." Ōkitsuneha's eyes narrowed a bit before a smirk found its way onto his face. "Oh? What's that?" Kiactu began radiating dark blue energy from his body before placing the fake Zangetsu in front of himself. The energy spiked, coming off him in fierce waves. Kiactu grabbed the flat side of the blade before letting it go.

"**Mohō suru**: **Getsuga Tensho** (**Translation: Mimic: Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**)!" he yelled, releasing the pent-up energy in a black/dark blue crescent wave. Each of the Ōkitsuneha moved out of the way as the energy didn't stop there. It went so far as to hit the barrier surrounding Mizugakure and dissipate. At the start of the trench stood Kiactu, who held the fake Zangetsu over his shoulder as if he accomplished something big.

The left side of his mask was broken, allowing the girls to see a silver-gold eye gleaming in self-pride and a fanged smirk with canines as sharp as Ōkitsuneha's. ". . . You cracked your mask," the zanpaktou stated.

"No, actually you did," Kiactu replied. "It's just that the power expelled from my body finished the job for you." He placed one hand over the left side of his face and brushed it away. In a rush of black energy, the mask appeared to be fully repaired. Zangetsu suddenly shattered, but Kiactu wasn't worried.

"So, shall we finish this? I think I found the right sword," he said, pulling one up from the ground. For some reason, this one had no blade or guard, just a hilt. Once he touched it, the hilt melted before running up his arm and taking the shape of a gauntlet and greaves. However, this one was a little different, as it showed much of his arm, though at each of the tips of his fingers were metal claws of some sort. "**Bankai: Idaina Ōkitsuneha **(**Translation: Full Release: Great King Fox Blade**)."

A crash appeared behind him, showing a fox skeleton as it bared its showing teeth. Ōkitsuneha smirked before the copies merged back into the original. "You got it," he said, become a bolt of light that left the Tenshintai and entered the fox skeleton. Once it hit, a bright light shown, covering the field in it before showing a gigantic fox made entirely out of bone, though it had more of a shape to it now. Its eyes were now visible and held a feral gaze much like Ōkitsuneha did. "**This body is going to have to take some getting used to**," Naruto's voice came out. Well, it was still Ōkitsuneha's voice but still.

"Just let me heal," Kiactu said. "I can dismiss you now, but why the hell did you have to stab so many holes in me? You know the more fatal wounds (well, fatal to normal people) take more time to heal than regular ones!"

Kiactu glared at his transformed zanpaktou, who stared back at him. ". . . You're a lazy sword."

"You're a lazy wielder."

" . . . Touché."

"So . . . Do we fight because we just insulted one another?"  
"Yep. It's only fair that we beat each other."

After a sudden moment, the sound of flesh pounding flesh could be heard, along with flesh hitting bone. On the ground could two bodies be seen of both the would-be combatants, the human laying on his side with a smoking bump while the gigantic fox slowly rose up, a smoking bump present on his head as well. Ōkitsuneha wore his wound with pride, though the same could not be said for Kiactu, who sat up while cradling the bump.

"Damn that smarts," Kiactu growled, sitting up before glaring at Sakura. "Do you even know how to hold back? Or at least stop acting like some kind of super-powered prude?" That earned him another knot. ". . . You do know that we're letting you do this, right?" There was no way in hell she would do this if she knew how fast they could be when they wanted to.

"I have to agree with Kiactu," Ōkitsuneha said. "Even though Naruto would allow you to hit him, it really doesn't work when two beings who are a lot powerful than you get hit."

"But wait, aren't you Naruto?"

"Well, let's just say that until Kiactu named me I was a mixture between Naruto and Kurama . . . I mean, I still feel the will of Naruto overriding the cynical portion of Kurama's conscious, but other than that, no." Ōkitsuneha scratched the back of his head with a back paw. "Now I really want to see what this form entails."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiactu asked.

"You know how Zangetsu entails Ichigo with super strength, compressed speed, and an altered Getsuga?"

"Yeah, but Zangetsu's also got the look of a middle-aged man when in his Shikai form and a somewhat bishonen when he's in Bankai," Kiactu explained. Naruto was about to argue when Kiactu created a clone. He then had it morph into Zangetsu in its Shikai form. It turned into a dark brown-haired man with pale skin, an ever-flowing black cape with a red outline, and beige wraparound shades. He stood a good two heads over Kiactu and had a stubbly beard on his chin. It then transformed into a teen about the age of Naruto wearing the same outfit as the previous transformation.

The teen's hair was shorter (only going down to the bottom of his chin while the previous man's hair was blowing in the wind much like his cape). "Hey, there's always been a line I want you to do, but you may have to do the whole scene," Naruto said.

"What's the scene?"

"How Ichigo learned the Saigo Getsuga Tensho," Naruto said. "I mean, I always wanted to see that episode but what with the different missions you've been giving me, I never have the time." Kiactu glared at his zanpaktou's manifested spirit. "Why did I have to have the one zanpaktou that talks?" he asked himself, palming his face.

Kiactu recalled how Ichigo looked after he went training in the Dangai and returned before transforming. The substitute Shinigami's hair was longer flowed down past his eyes. He stood very tall before the Tensa Zangetsu clone with his shihakushō open a bit to reveal a muscular chest, causing many of the girls to blush at his looks. Kiactu turned back to them with a deadpan glance. "You do know that you can be doing something else while this is going on, right?"

"But aren't you and Naruto our tour guides?" Mordred asked.

"You would be bad hosts if you left us to our own devices," Varete agreed. "Imagine the trouble we'd cause if you left us alone." Kiactu could just picture people getting killed because of the sway of magic's cancellation in his presence. "I . . . understand," he said as he bowed his head.

"But that doesn't mean that you can stay!" His attention was turned towards the class of 3A. "But Shishou, I want to watch what happens when you fight in that form," Kotaro said. "It may help me with my own training." Kiactu stiffened a bit, which was weird as seeing that he was in the calmer Ichigo's body.

"Fine, and I guess this is a lot more fun than taking a tour around the village," he sighed before scratching the back of his head. "I guess we can take it tomorrow then." He then held up his replica of Tensa Zangetsu and watched as the other transformed into the merged zanpaktou spirit. "So . . . How did Ichigo start this battle off again?"

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: If you wanted me to show you the scene where Ichigo fights the merged Tensa Zangetsu, all I can tell you is to watch the battle between Ichigo and Aizen. I can't show too much as it's a bit too difficult to rewrite about, but just watch the scene after Ichigo destroys the Ultrafragor and tells Aizen to shut up before showing him the Saigo Getsuga Tensho. Ōkitsuneha was something I thought up while writing the new chapter for Samurai 7 KoP 3. It was always in my mind about how to do something using Naruto as a zanpaktou, as well as a weapon. I guess you could say that Uzukage and Fox King are in their sealed state and their Shikai is Ōkitsuneha (**Translation: King Fox Blade**). Their Bankai is Idaina Ōkitsuneha (**Translation: Grand King Fox Blade**).

**WEAPON DATA FILES:**

**FOX KING AND UZUKAGE**

Rank: A

Shikai: Ōkitsuneha

Bankai: Idaina Ōkitsuneha

Ability: Mimicry, Super Speed, Augmented Strength

Summary: Fox King and Uzukage are the representations of Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama's weapon forms. Being of ever-changing blood, their ability to mimic allows Kiactu to pull the weapon of choice from the inner dimensions, though the time limit for each transformation is about five minutes (will be more when properly trained. Their Bankai takes the shape of a massive armored fox that can be used to attack. The thing that separates the other is the facts that while most Shinigami's zanpaktou are able to communicate with only their wielder Ōkitsuneha is able to speak with its wielder and those around it freely. Also can be duly noted that Ōkitsuneha is extremely violent when agitated and can become extremely dangerous to be around.


	4. MEMORIES PT 1

**CHAPTER FOUR: MEMORIES**

Prince: Ah, the fourth chapter of Negito: Trip to the Hidden Nations. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I know that it will be somewhat epic in length. Well . . . In my own way epic (meaning that though there'll be a lot of chapter but not as many words). Anyway, like I said before, check the main series for the complete list of pairings.

**UPDATED AN**

Prince: While browsing through the internet, I found out that I ended up getting the idea for Kiactu from a Final Fantasy character named Noctis. Well, his later abilities (such as the construction of weapons out of thin air and shields surrounding him, as well as his Demonic Eye glowing when he was in battle enough to where not even his bangs could conceal it. But that does not mean that some of you have to be complete dicks about it.

**CHAPTER START**

It was a bright morning in Mizugakure and everyone was enjoying the feel of the morning mist. Well, everyone except Kiactu that is. His mood seemed to have soured overnight and nobody could understand why. Well, except those that was exceptionally close to him and had known him for most of their lives (i.e. the shinobi of Konohagakure) and even they were a bit stumped. Well, all but one: the mysterious (to the girls) porn-reader former sensei of Naruto, Kakashi Hatake.

Once he caught the questioning gaze of Sanae (and the acting oblivious Monica and Mordred), the scarecrow gave her his signature eye-smile. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong with Kiactu-nii?" Sanae asked.

"I guess it _is_ about that time of year," Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book. When he was asked what time of year, Kakashi waved his hands in a disarming motion (well, disarming to this type of situation; not a weapon-disarming motion). "I could only catch glimpses of it from my sensei, who was his son," he answered. "But . . . A few decades back, Kiactu was married once to a young shrine maiden, though he never told the story of how the two met. She was supposed to be extremely powerful and the most beautiful girl in the land."

"I really don't appreciate you telling my stories," Kiactu said with his mask off. The girls stared in shock as they had never seen him without it. EVER. Kiactu was so inseparable from his mask that he went to sleep with it on. But now, they could clearly see his left eye (which was a gray-gold color like his hair). He carried an air of maturity with him when he didn't wear the mask, as if the world itself was in his knowledge. It was a different contrast to how it usually felt around him. From what the girls could see else of his face, he had a bit of an overbite as a pair of canines dipped past his lips.

"Out of our group, you girls are the first to see me without a mask," Kiactu commented. "That mask is to help keep the seal from becoming corrupted, but I think a good hour or two without it shouldn't release them." He sighed before asking that everyone who came on the trip be present before he told the tale. Once they were there (including Mei and the rest of the Konoha shinobi), Kiactu began on his tale of how he met Naruto's grandmother, much to the shock of everyone except Naruto.

"How are you not shocked that Kiactu's your grandfather?" Shikamaru asked of Naruto. He had suspicions as both of them seemed a little too close. Not lovers close but father-son close really. Anybody with the wrong set of mind would think that they were lovers. Someone in the room sneezed a bit.

"Eh, he told me some time before we left for the trip to Death City," Naruto explained. "Like I did with Dad I punched him in the stomach for not telling me why sooner. However, this is the first time I've ever heard about this Baa-chan."

"Now if I could just get back to the story," Kiactu said as a tick mark was clearly visible on his forehead. At Naruto's sheepish grin he went on to tell the story.

**UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF YEARS AGO **(Presumably fifty)** (HIDDEN NATIONS)**

_Kiactu stared up at the sun as he lay back on the back of a wagon. It was a hot day and cicada could be heard in the heat. He tilted his rice hat up to block the rays as they beamed down on him. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he grumbled before pushing himself to lie on his side. The heat was sweltering, not that his shirt helped much to rebound the heat off his body. With it being black, Kiactu might as well have just worn a furnace outside._

_ "Ugh . . . Just for the sake of looking cool I chose to wear a long-sleeved black trench coat over a long-sleeved black t-shirt," he muttered. "What the hell is wrong with me?" But he had to admit . . . He looked pretty damn fly. The wagon came to a halt._

_ "Hey, you can get off now," the farmer told him. "We've stopped at my home village."_

_ "Oh great, cool," Kiactu said, jumping off. "Is there anything you need me to do?"_

_ "Just enjoy yourself," the man told him. "My wife will enjoy the company. She's been a little gloomy ever since . . ." Kiactu's interest was piqued._

_ "Since what?"_

_ ". . . Never mind. How about we go inside for a bit?"_

_ It was a simple house with paper doors, much like any regular old-fashioned Japanese house. Kiactu snorted in his mind. '_For a country that has nothing to do with Japan, this place sure has some Japanese-like tendencies,_' he thought to himself. He followed the farmer inside his house. Kiactu could hear the sounds of weeping somewhere near and grimaced a bit. The weeping was full of sorrow and not the joy of celebration or whatever the hell they called it._

_ ". . . I apologize," the farmer said. "My wife hasn't stopped weeping since our daughter was taken away from us by the prince."_

_ ". . ."_

_ "Prince Ukyo took everything from us, Maheem-sama," the farmer continued. "When we couldn't provide for him, he took our livestock. When we couldn't pay our taxes, he took all of the money we had saved up to move from this place. When we still couldn't pay, he took our daughter from us." The man's voice sounded of choking tears, making Kiactu grimace._

_ It was bad enough for the wife to start crying over the daughter, but for the husband, who not long ago asked for a celebration, it was too much to bear. ". . . Your daughter . . . What's her name?" Kiactu asked, his face cold with seriousness._

_ "Ex . . . Excuse me?"_

_ "Your daughter . . . _What's her name_?_"

_"It's . . . Tsubaki." Kiactu squinted as he felt a bout of familiarity with that name. Something about it sounded like something out of a cheap manga series._

_ "If I was to do something about it, what would you give me in return?"_

_ "I would give you my daughter's hand in marriage, just as long as you stay near my family." Kiactu shook on the deal before exiting the household_.

"Wait wait wait wait wait a minute!" Naruto yelled. "You're telling me that my grandmother was a regular peasant girl in a kind of hostage situation?! That sounds like something I'd expect from Nurarihyon no Mago and Inuyasha." Kiactu just stared at his grandson with an unmoving gaze, making the jinchuriki feel a little conscious before coughing. That did nothing to help Kiactu go on with the story but that didn't seem to matter when as he held up his left hand, the entire forearm up turned into a cybernetic looking weapon. "I dare you to say something else," he growled, holding the weapon up at Naruto's face. When he got a quiet answer, Kiactu continued on with his story after changing the weapon back to its original state, much to the astonishment of his audience.

_It had been a few days since then and Kiactu ran through the thicket of the woods, hoping to come across any sign of a cargo that had gotten through. Asking around the town before he left, he was able to make way of the palace being about a good few miles away from said village, much to his ire. Once the trip was over, he arrived at the gates before knocking loudly, catching the attention of the guards at the tower right next to it._

_ "What do you want, peasant?" one of them yelled down._

_ "Oi! I didn't act mean to you, so why the hell are you acting mean to me?" said "peasant" asked._

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him for talking down on you like that," Eva pointed out.

"And do what? Get myself caught for no apparent reason and tried for the murder of an official?" Kiactu snorted. "Why the hell would I do that? The last place I want to be is a place that's going to rot before I do." Or beheaded and stuck on a pike, but he couldn't say that around little K-I-D-S. Besides, those pikes hurt like hell and he would rather _not_ have one stuck up his windpipe and into his brain.

"Continue on."  
"Not that I needed instruction to do so . . ."

_"Because you are lower than me?"_

_ "In what way? We're both human beings (to your knowledge), we're both apes, we both work for someone who's going to die before we do," Kiactu pointed out. Maybe he shouldn't have said that as both guards glared down at him with apprehension. "Oops, maybe I spoke too much." Before they knew it, both guards were knocked unconscious by another Kiactu._

"It's amazing that you can remember exactly what you said back then," Naruto pointed out. Kiactu glared at his grandson before sighing. "It's amazing that you can tell us the details as to how Sasuke left you when you were knocked unconscious," he retorted.

". . . Touché."

_The Kiactu at the bottom of the gate simply started to dissipate from the leg up until he was nothing more but a mirage that slowly faded out of view. Kiactu sighed before grabbing the two and stuffing them in a closet somewhere, but not before undressing one, turning his head sideways and grimacing at the man's body shape (which was a bit on the skinny side with a rotund stomach)._

"You probably don't even know what rotund means," Naruto asked.

"It means the magic word for Chouji," Kiactu answered.

"Oh, you mean _fa-_" A hand made out of shadow closed around the jinchuriki's mouth. "Yeah, the magic word that is forbidden to say around an Akimichi less you want whatever place you want destroyed like a drunken Lee. No offense, Lee."

"None taken, Kiactu-kun." Lee said, a curvy bottle in his hands.

". . . Wait . . . Where'd you get the sake?"

"Oh, some man was giving this weird medicine outside. Is this bad?"

In a few minutes, the area was in total disarray. Kiactu was deposited into the ground leg-up, his body dug down by the waist. Naruto was lying down in a tree, his body pressed against a limb as his legs and arms hung off. Shikamaru was digging Chouji out of a crater while Kiba and Akamaru were knocked unconscious.

"I . . . don't even know what I just watched," Mordred commented. "All I saw was Lee-san using some sort of fighting style and blinked."

"Lee's a natural at the Drunken Fist style. It's like a born instinct for him, which is why he isn't allowed a bottle of sake at most restaurants," Kakashi explained. "Not to mention that he's an extremely lightweight drunk." It was true. As a dare, Kiactu had challenged Lee to drink a whole barrel's worth of "special" medicine and watched as the boy did just that. That was the first mistake of the night. It had taken an expanded Chouji, a Tailed Beast Mode Naruto, and a Lun-released Kiactu before they were able to quietly subdue the taijutsu user.

Of course the Lun-Kiactu could've handled it all himself, but where was the fun in overpowering your enemy from the get-go? Speaking of Kiactu . . . "Do you think that we should pull him out?" Chouji asked, staring at Kiactu's half-buried body. "He might be dead."

"If you pull him out, all hell will break loose," Kiba answered, limping up beside him.

"It's a better situation than having to deal with a drunken Lee," Shikamaru commented. They all turned back to see the boy still tearing up the landscape with a staggering gait before rushing in on them to lay a beatdown once more. However, he didn't make it to them in time as a fist impacted against his skull, rattling his facial structure as it knocked him across the field. "**Dark Demon Left**," Kiactu's now-monotone voice stated. There was something different about him and he wasn't using his Bankai. Naruto was still unconscious in a tree a few meters away from the fight.

This Kiactu had spiky long black hair with an emotionless stare, though the porcelain sun mask on the side of his face held plenty of feeling. Right now, a ticked mood could clearly be seen: not a pissed mood, but a mildly irritated one.

"You weren't going to dig me up?" Kiactu asked in his voice.

"I don't see any reason why. I'm not fit enough to fight him one-on-one, the ones that are up there with them are unconscious, Neji's nowhere to be found, and you're the only one with stamina enough to defeat him." Kiactu rolled his eyes at Shikamaru's words before turning to face the raging Lee, who flashed out of view before reappearing to his enemy's left.

Kiactu watched as the boy's sandal hit him in the face and took the blow without moving. Lee followed it up with a reversal kick before attacking once more. Kiactu just stood there taking the blows.

"What's he doing?" Miyuki asked. "He's just standing there frozen like an idiot. IF this goes on, Lee's probably going to kill him."

"Actually, I know what might be going on," Mei explained. "Look closely at Kiactu. What do you notice?" The girls took a closer look at the Namae no Nai before all coming to the same conclusion: "The mask is gaining more energy!"

"Correct," Kakashi responded. "What do you know about the moon's light?"

"That it's absorption of the light from the sun that is reflected back onto the Earth," one of the students (a very cute science nerd by the name of Satomi Hakase) answered. Kakashi nodded before turning his attention back to Kiactu. "I'm not sure if Kiactu is aware of it or not, but when he takes that form, all the damage taken from long- _and_ short-range attacks is absorbed into the mask on his right temple," Kakashi explained. "He then is able to release it back into an attack, whether it be in a wave or dealt by his hands himself."

The girls watched the fight. "Awe, but I really wanted him to finish the story," Sanae groaned.

"Don't worry. This is just comedic relief and a distraction from the main storyline while the author tries to think of how to put more input into the story of how Kiactu met Naruto's grandmother."

" . . . What?"

A large blast of energy filled the sky, catching the attention of those who were too busy trying to figure out what Kakashi was saying.

". . . Wait! How are you here while Kiactu's taking on Lee? Shouldn't you be able to stop them?" Mordred asked.

"Eh. They needed the fight to tell you the truth. That bandit raid did nothing to satisfy whatever crave Kiactu had." Kiactu needed some way to vent before he went on a rampage and destroyed everything. You try holding back a powerful bloodlust while at the same time hosting five other people in your brain plus a mindless beast that wants nothing more than for you to kill everyone around you (**AN: In case none of you got that, that last thing was a Hollow; I always wanted Kiactu to have a Hollow**). If that went to petty spars and annihilation of bandits and nuke-nin (who had given up their lives by taking thousands of others), then Kiactu could take whatever he could get his hands on.

Speaking of Kiactu, his mask started to glow in an eerie pattern before sparking and lighting into a black flame. "Now he's fully absorbed the energy that Lee supplied, we're going to see what happens next," Kakashi told them.

Kiactu held his fist to his side before placing his open hand on the knuckles. Black energy expelled from his body in a haze, covering an area around him. His irises shined a dark purple from the energy. "He's destroying a world just to defeat one spider," Aria commented.

"Well, there's no _kill_ like _overkill_," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

'_You're one to talk, Sensei_,' all five of the shinobi not currently in battle sweatdropped. The sounds of said battle caught their attention. "Is it just me or is Naruto taking a longer time than usual to wake up from unconsciousness?" Kiba asked.

". . . More than likely," Shikamaru said, "he's trying to take my approach on things by leaving them alone and trying to feign unconsciousness. Unfortunately, I know someone who might be able to help." This caught Kakashi's attention before the silver-haired scarecrow raised his hand to his masked face.

"Oh yeah! I know who you're talking about, Shikamaru," the jonin agreed. "If anything, he'll be able to help wake Naruto up." The girls all looked confused before Kakashi cut his thumb using a kunai. Performing hand seals, he stopped on Hitsuji before slamming his palm on the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (**Translation: Summoning Technique**)**!**" In a plume of smoke, a pug appeared. The small dog wore a small blue vest with what appeared to be a face on the back and a Leaf headband.

"Yo," the pug said, raising a paw in greeting.

"Hey, Pakkun, we're having a bit of trouble," Kakashi said. "Naruto won't wake up and we thought that if you can get Shikamaru up, you can get him up as well." The pug looked to where Kakashi was pointing to see his target.

"Sounds easy enough," he said before jumping up to the limb. He got a good look at Naruto before slowly tilting his head and smiling. "I know just the perfect thing for this pup," Pakkun said, lifting up one of his legs. The sound of someone peeing could be heard soon followed by a startled reply and a crash as Naruto fell from the branch onto the ground. "WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM PEE ON ME?" he asked Kakashi. "THAT IS NOT COOL, KAKASHI-SENSEI! NOT COOL AT ALL!"

"It got you up, didn't it?" Kakashi's face went back into the book of his. "Oh Haru, you player." A giggle not unlike that of Jiraiya's crept from Kakashi's mouth. "Oh yeah. Naruto, Kiactu . . . or . . . Lun (if that's what he named himself in that form), wanted us to get you up. He's in a one-on-one duel with Drunken Fist Lee and needs your help."

"Wait . . . If he's in a one-on-one duel, won't I just be interfering?"

"Not really. You're his weapon, his zanpaktou, his Fullbring, and his accomplice in spreading the word of the Log."

". . . Those were his exact words too, weren't they?"

"He might have influenced me."

Kiactu dodged another kick before glancing back towards Naruto and staring back at Lee. '_I wonder if anybody else noticed that Lee's been drunk longer than normal_,' he thought to himself. '_He's exceeded past his usual level of drunk and the drink is still in his system._' He could tell that the alcohol had to be extremely potent to keep Lee in this state for so long.

Once he dealt with Lee, he'd find some way to make it so that the formula for the concoction was his. Kiactu dealt a devastating blow to the boy's head, though it did nothing to stop him from going into his usual drunken rampage. No . . . Wait . . . Lee was stopping for a bit. The blow really did connect enough to slow him down. Maybe the next one would actually knock the alcohol out of his system.

It was probably his imagination running wild, but did he hear someone start playing **Strength** (**Owned by Abingdon Boys School**)? No wait . . . He could hear the lyrics clearly. Something about dry lips being touched by a frozen sun and overflowing tears drip as they trace the singer's face.

"Wait . . . What's a freezing sun?" Kiactu asked aloud, getting everyone to sweatdrop as they couldn't hear anything. "Oh great," Naruto muttered. "My meister's been infected with madness. I hope he at least gets some kind of Madness Release ability."

"What do you mean?" Visul asked before Naruto sighed and stood up. Creating two clones, he had them transform into two acquaintances of the both of them. One had an aristocratic feeling to him, though he didn't look like he let it get to his head. The other . . . however, had a bit of a Naruto feel to him (meaning that he looked and acted like he was boisterous, like a younger Naruto). He had a huge grin plastered on his face like he was laughing at something funny only he thought of. One hand rubbed under his nose as if he accomplished something.

"I understand that guy, but why did you just change your appearance on your other clone," Kiba pointed out.

"I was actually kind of wondering where I saw Black-Star from but thanks for pointing that out, Kiba," Naruto said absentmindedly before realizing just what the boy was saying. "_HEY!_ You bastard! Black Star and I are nothing alike."

"Oh really? I would count the younger you about the same way," Kiactu said. "The only reason why you two became best friends was because your personalities meshed together piece by piece."

"Hey, Boss . . . Boss . . . Boooooooss . . . Boooooooooss . . . Man, saying that word feels weird in this body," the Black Star lookalike said. "I don't know. Something about not bowing to anyone, not even the god of Death, and proving once and for all that I'm the best assassin ever."

"Yeah . . . That is exactly like how you were as a kid . . . only I kind of think he was better," Kakashi said towards Naruto. The jinchuriki hung his head in shame as he saw the resemblance now. However . . . No one paid any attention to the other clone as he silently fumed to himself. He felt that purposefully that other clone skipped over the variation with eight O's.

"Do it again," he muttered under his breath, catching their attention. At Black-Star Naruto's blank face, he asked that Naruto say the word boss one more time. "You went from seven to nine and jumped over eight so do it right this time!"

"Um . . . What?"

"Say Boss again, this time with eight O's instead of seven!" At this almost everyone face-faulted, except those that already knew this would happen and those who look too cool to be doing something like this. The latter were still sweatdropping at this though.

"Is he for real?" Mordred asked Kiactu as she picked herself up.

"Pretty much," Kiactu answered. "Kid has a little condition that may or may not have a real name but I like to call it EOCD or Extreme Over Compulsive Disorder over symmetry. Eight is his favorite number because no matter how many ways you can cut it up, it's still symmetrical." He then showed them by using a hologram platform to project the number eight and splitting it the ways shown.

"Any who . . . Want to see something funny?" Materializing a sheet of paper, pencil, and eraser, Kiactu asked the Naruto clone using Kid's likeness to write down his name. It was entertaining watching him try to correctly draw the K symmetrically and crying as he tried to erase it off and start again. However, the paper easily ripped, making him stare at it astonishingly for a few minutes before screaming in terror. However, a second or two before the scream stopped, Kid's eyes and mouth gushed blood before he fell backwards, his hand across his chest symmetrically and his body as still as a corpse.

Both Kiactu and Naruto lay on the ground clutching their stomachs in laughter as Kiactu started to get up before slamming his hands on the ground. Sanae poked her cheeks out as most of the girls glared at the oblivious guys. "Muu, Nii-chan, why are you laughing at him when you can see he's in pain?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Sanae-chan," Kiactu said. "We really do love the guy. It's just that he takes everything being symmetrical so seriously."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Kid is one of our best friends, but the symmetry bit almost had him killed on more than one occasion." He remembered watching the fight between Kid and the Pharaoh.

Anyway, it was time to get back to the story. Kiactu got everyone to sit around, though the buzz about the fight from earlier was still fresh on everyone's mind. "Now that I have everyone's attention," Kiactu said, the Cursed Moon Seal reapplied to his body. "I'm going to continue on with the story."  
_Walking along the halls in the castle was something Kiactu had gotten used to. Though using a guard's costume while knocking out both of the gate watchers and stealing one of their uniforms was a bit much for saving one peasant's girl. Kiactu knew that his honor would never allow this bastard of a prince Ukyo to do this without some sort of retribution. That retribution would later manifest itself in a silver-blond package._

_ Kiactu then felt the presence of multiple people coming closer to him and just stood there with an attentive pose. He watched as a guard escorted a young woman past. She looked proud with her black hair done in a bun while allowing the rest to flow down her back. Her blue eyes looked into his exposed right eye with the glance of royalty, though Kiactu could detect a hint of sadness about being taken from her family. Once she was lead past him, he could only stare as she went on before moving back into position as another person took over his senses._

_ This young man was flamboyant with a lot of face paint, as if he was some sort of geisha. Two distinct lines ran from his cheeks to the center of his nose and Kiactu could not help but notice the blue hair that he kept in an ornate hairdo. Beside him walked a man who seemed to be his advisor, though Kiactu could tell by his gait that he was trained for combat. It was too silent, even though he wore much jewelry._

'The wrong move I make and this guy can incapacitate my body,'_ Kiactu thought to himself. He really began to hate Full for sealing Knight Blade away. Maybe there was another way he could turn this against that pompous bastard. It came to him in a classic manga idea._

_ Later that night, the raven-haired beauty sat alone in her room. She had just came from the baths and was feeling pretty good, though she was a little peeved about what her self-proclaimed _(**AN: Is it really self-proclaimed when the only one who rejects the marriage is her?**)_ fiancé decided that once the both of them were married, she would bear a child for him. An heir to fit the throne of prince as he would be crowned king once wedded._

_ She hated the idea of being married to the bastard as much as any other of his wives. He was the type of man who abducted women from their regular lives as peasants and saw fit to bring them into his castle. Maybe it was the romantic in her, but there was a book she had read once about a young princess who was held against her will in a castle much like this one. She was horribly miserable and hated every moment of her encampment. The only way she got out of this was by consuming poison given to her by the clergyman._

_ However, that princess had no family much to her knowledge, so they could not be punished for if she was to die. That was the only reason why Emi couldn't kill herself now._

"Wait . . . Grandma's name was Emi?" Naruto asked, getting a glare out of Kiactu and the rest of the audience who was quite enjoying Kiactu's somewhat sad tale. "Well excuse me for learning about my dead grandmother." He closed his eyes in a somewhat tempered manner (with his arms crossed) much like he was accustomed to do back in his younger years. Kiactu's glare softened before nodding. "Yeah . . . Her name was Emi. It would've really been ironic had her name been something like Hana or god forbid Sakura."

Kiactu then returned to his story.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: This would be the end of the new chapter. It's the flashback chapter of how Kiactu met Naruto's grandmother and how Naruto is related to Kiactu through his father. Think of their situation like Nurarihyon and Rikuo, only Kiactu doesn't age and Naruto is always in his epic mode. The next chapter will deal with Kiactu and Shizuna's escape from Ukyo. Expect the manic prince to make another return for the girl as well.

Kiactu: Ukyo's character was based off the prince in Samurai 7 who was very conniving and manipulative.

Prince: But don't worry. Kiactu kicks his ass three sides of blue.


End file.
